The tale of a soldier's love
by sargegreat
Summary: steve and nat travel to Hawaii to find the hulk, while a relationship blossoms between them. disclaimer: this is an alternate universe. In this universe, Natasha is never attracted to the hulk but instead towards captain America/steve rogers. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Earth 7534 New York City, NY, US.

1 year before age of ultron

The helicarrier flew high above the skyscrapers of New York, not casting a shadow or raising an eye. It was cloaked. Inside, the tall figure of Nick Fury brooded over the captain's controls, as if waiting. Suddenly, The door opened and an agent entered the wide main operations cockpit to speak to Fury.

"Sir." he said

"What is it, son?" replied Fury.

"It seems," he said, sighing. "We can't find the hulk anywhere."

Fury pressed his lips together in frustration. "Do we have any leads?"

"Well, we do have reports of trees flying and multiple sightings of a strange green giant."

"Where?"

"In Hawaii."

"Get me romanoff and rogers."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier turned and walked out the door, and an hour later the two heroes were standing in front of him, listening. He explained the situation, laid out the plan, and sent them on their way. They flew in the relative comfort of a stark jet, with no company but a pilot. They had small amounts of conversation, but the attraction in the plane was obvious. It was almost too uncomfortable. After a few hours, cap retreated to his quarters and laid on the bed. He thought of her the entire time. He had loved her for quite a while, ever since they had fought Hydra and she had kissed him. While she tried to get him a date,he had refused , for he loved her. He had a feeling she loved him too, but he was not sure. God, what was wrong with him? He had never felt this way since he had met Peggy. He decided that he would tell her right there, and he would find out if she felt the same. He left his room and entered hers. She was fixing her wrist guns, and she turned towards him when he entered.

"What is it, Steve?" She said cheerfully.

"Erm…" he replied, scratching his neck " I need to tell you something."

She got off her chair and sat on her bed, motioning for him to sit next to her.

"What's on your mind, Mr star spangled soldier?"

"Well," he said " my god, I feel so childish."

"Spit it out, Steve!"

"Look, I don't know how they say this nowadays, but would you like to go out some time?"

Natasha stood, completely frozen with her mouth wide open.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA! are you asking me out?!"

" well, I mean, if you don't want to that's totally fine-"

She jumped on him and said:

" you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this."

When he was outside, Steve almost danced in happiness. He could not believe she felt the same way! He was overjoyed. He thought about sleeping, but was informed that they had arrived. He took his shield and met up with Natasha at the plane's door. He was not used to being in a jet,but had tried to get along with it. As he reached down the stairs, there was Tony stark, Iron man. He had been notified of the mission, and asked to join them. Great, Steve thought. One more guy that will get in the way of our d- suddenly, the clouds became darker. It seemed like there would be a storm. Nope, it was just Thor, making a dramatic entrance as always. Cap sighed and shook his head, but sucked it all in and kept walking.

" hey Tony." Said Natasha.

" cap, Nat, Thor. We have a situation. I'm guessing you've all been informed?"

They all nodded.

"We each have our own covers. Cap and Nat, you'll be a married couple on a , that means you'll have to share a room. I can't have a cover, 'cause people know my face too well. Thor, you're with me. Cap and Nat will call us in when they find him."

For the second time, cap felt happy and relieved. So, they would be alone. Thank goodness.

That evening, when Steve and Natasha had settled into their hotel, they prepared their date.

"so…" said cap " when do you wanna go?"

"I dunno," she answered " how 'bout right now? We have the perfect cover."

Before Steve could protest, Natasha grabbed his shirt and dragged him out.

" come here, mister." She said.

They left the hotel, looking like the perfect couple. They found a nice restaurant called 'the Angel chef restaurant' and took a table. After they had both ordered, Natasha excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was away, Steve sighed. He was happy, for the 3rd time in one day. He thought about her, in all her beauty, and then thought of him next to her. In all the modern romance movies he had seen, the guy had always felt that he was nothing compared to the girl. Although he felt very small compared to her, Steve thought of them as the best pair. He had always wondered what it would have been like, but now he had actually fell in love. When she came back, she smiled, but had no time to say anything before the waiter served their plates. They had small discussions here and there, but they mainly talked about their lives as part of the avengers. Every time she laughed, he noticed it. She had a wonderful laugh. At the end of their dinner, when they were both finished and full, she said a few words that made him unbelievably happy.

" I have been waiting forever for this."

" so have I," said Steve. "So have I."

When they reached the hotel, she forced him into the room and kissed him. Surprised at first, he proceeded to put his arms around her and started to kiss back. It felt perfect, and as they reached the bed she gasped for air, breathing heavily and started to take his clothes off. They laughed, and she proceeded to climb on top of him. They were at it all night, and the next day they were both very cuddly. It was definitely the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

No one had seen anything for over a month. After the mission to find hulk, which was a failure, Cap and Natasha had been dating for multiple months, but no one else had noticed. One day, however, Cap and Nat seemed very strange. It seemed that Tony was the only one were always talking to each other totally normal, but the way they looked at each other was different, always different. And they both seemed much more cheerful than they had ever been before. One day, he decided to ask them about it. He went to cap's room in the avengers HQ, and found him hard at work on a strategy.

"Cap," he said, " is there something going on between you and Nat?"

Steve gritted his teeth and replied, in the most normal way he could think of,

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well," replied tony, "I can't help but noticing the way you look at each other every day."

"OK," said Steve, sighing. " Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart."

" Natasha and I have been dating for a while… and we might have had sex once or twice."

Tony stared in awe. " Wow," he said " the soldier and the spy. I should've known."

" Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure, but I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

" I need to train, and ever since Hawkeye left I have no sparring partner."

" I'll be there in an hour."

"See ya then"

Tony exited the room, chuckling. Steve sighed in relief. Knowing stark, not being blackmailed would have scared him. And either way, tony keeps his word.

An hour later, Steve was at the training room. When he entered, tony was already in full swing, but as soon as he noticed him enter he stopped the program.

"You're early." He said.

" I like to start as soon as possible." Steve replied.

"OK, more fun for me."

" We stop when one of us is knocked out, stark."

"Yeah, sure."

They got ready, facing each other. Stark was in his new armor, cap noticed. he threw his shield, and it came towards iron man at full velocity. Steve ran after it and dove under his legs. The shield hit tony, and as both him and the shield fell towards the ground, cap jumped up and grabbed it and plunged back down to knock him out. However, before cap could hit him, stark flew out of the way and shot him with his repulsors. Cap brought up his shield at the last moment, blocking the blast but still getting pushed back several yards.

"So," said stark, all while shooting his repulsors, " how did 'you know what' happen?"

"During the mission to shield a few months ago," replied cap, blocking the final blast and throwing his shield up to hit him. " I told her I loved her, and she said she loved me back."

" Wow, how convenient."

The shield hit his left hand, throwing that piece of armor off it. He flew back, now with only 3 repulsors and one blaster. The shield ricocheted off the wall and hit him in the foot, knocking his leg off. Now crashing, tony tried to straighten himself up. However, Steve jumped up, grabbed his shield and hit him in the head, knocking his suit out cold. Tony stood in the air for a moment, then fell on the floor with a thud.

" Pleasure training with you." Said cap, walking out the door.

" Pleasure's-" said tony, grunting, " all mine." He sighed and feel on the floor as his armor fell apart and slid off him, revealing his tightsuit.

Right outside the training room stood Natasha, in her combat suit.

" Hey, handsome." She said, grinning. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just training with tony." He answered.

" Steve, I'm a superspy. I know when there's something up."

Cap sighed heavily. " Tony found out that we've been dating. He says it's because of the way we look at each other."

" I doubt it," said nat, " he probably saw footage from the security cameras in the room we've had sex in."

As the idea dawned upon him, all previous respect Steve had found towards tony because of his deduction abilities disappeared.

" Wait," he said, " if you knew there were cameras, why didn't you take them out?"

" Because I don't really care if they find out or not. Actually, I'd be OK if they found out."

" Well, I do, so I'm gonna have to ask you to remove the cameras."

" Really? It doesn't make you feel hot knowing that there might be someone watching?"

Steve was too embarrassed to answer that question, although secretly, he agreed with her.

"Fine," he said, " but just because you want it."

Suddenly, the hallway blasted into flashing red lights, and tony limped out of the training room.

" Guys, if you're done making out, we've got a situation."

As they ran down the hallway, Steve faced tony and asked:

" What's the situation?"

"We have intruders at hall five. 5 hostiles, from what I can make out.


	3. Chapter 3

" Can you identify them?"

" I'm scanning them now, but I can't find anything from our database."

" Let's take 'em out, then we can ask who they are."

They continued running down the hall until they reached an intersection. There, tony waved to the right. As they continued running down that hall the turned into a room, where they saw falcon fighting off a group of what looked like shield recruits.

"They're still patching up the final group of Hydra agents, huh?" Said tony.

"Yeah," replied Steve, throwing his shield towards an agent creeping up Sam's back. " Yeah. I kept in contact with fury. it seems he left an algorithm for Coulson to operate shield. He's been doing well so far."

The shield hit the agent it was aiming for, ricocheted off the wall, and headed straight back to cap, who caught it in midair. Tony called for his other armor, and Sam, still shooting at the agents, flew back towards them to regroup. They stood in a semi- circle, with cap in the front and tony to his side. They all ran towards the agents and jumped in at their own time. Cap brought down his shield, tony fired his repulsors, Sam fired his guns, and Natasha shot her wrist guns. After a few minutes, all the agents had been taken care of and were being carried out by real shield agents.

" That went smoothly." Said tony with a smirk.

" Don't be cocky, stark." Replied steve. " We were good, but we're not perfect."

A few days after the fight, Steve woke up in his bed with Natasha hugging his chest. They were both naked, and Steve had a sense of pride at what he had done in the past month. He had begun dating the sexiest woman alive, defeated iron man 3 times in man to man combat, and had gotten much closer to Thor as a friend. He looked down at the love of his life and saw that she was awake.

" Hey, sweet cheeks." She said.

"Hey," he answered.

They smiled and hugged, and then Steve swung out of the bed. He took his underwear and put it on, proceeding to them put on a pair of pants and a shirt. Natasha sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Man, I love you." she said.

Steve grinned and left the room. He headed towards the kitchen, where he found Sam sipping a cup of coffee.

" Dude," he said, facing him. " You two were at it all night."

"Yup," said Steve, pouring coffee in his cup.

Sam lowered his head and shook it.

" How'd you do it? How'd you get her to have sex with you?"

" I didn't do anything," answered steve. " She brought me into it."

" Yes, I did," said Natasha, who had just appeared. " I just couldn't wait."

They continued their conversation throughout breakfast, occasionally laughing. Finally, Thor entered the room.

" Captain?" He said, " shall we go?"

"Yeah" replied steve. He faced nat. " Sorry honey, it's that day. I promised him we would go to get a drink."

Nat shook her hand.

" You two go ahead. I'll be fine. Fury wants to talk to me anyway."

The two walked down the hallway and out into the garage, where Cap entered his Lambo. He had been taught how to drive a modern car when he had woken up, and had taken his time from shield to get himself some of the nicest cars he could find. Thor looked surprised.

"Nice ride!" he said.

"Thanks," replied steve. "Fury gave it to me."

They rode for a few minutes until they reached New York. there, they decided to go to manhattan, where they ended up choosing a nice little family owned restaurant. They ordered some beer and talked about life.

"I'm sure my father would be delighted to meet you." said Thor.

"Yeah," replied Steve "maybe one day."

They were both looking towards a park where there were a few children playing with a frisbee.

"Do you ever think of having children?" said steve.

"No, friend Steve." replied Thor. " Though I might begin to think about it in a few centuries."

"I don't know," shrugged steve, "I think it would be fun to grow a child, but I don't know if Natasha would be ok with that."

"Just ask her, I'm sure she'll say something."

"Thanks, Thor. "

The next day, when Steve was still figuring out how to tell her that he wanted a child, Nat asked him if he wanted to go on a ride on the cyclone in coney island. He remembered going there with bucky when he was younger and smiled. He decided to ask her when they were done with the ride. When they arrived in Coney island, they seemed like the perfect couple. no one could recognize them until they got to the ticket booth. there, a teenage boy looked up at them and his eyes widened.

"Captain, Sir!" he said. "you get a free ticket!"

"no, son," replied steve, handing him the money, "we're going to pay like everyone else."

The boy did not argue, took the money, and waved them forward. They entered the 4th car of the Roller Coaster and hugged each other when it began. They stood next to each other and waved their arms crazy all through the ride. At the end, Steve kissed her, and they got off. They played a few more booths, and when they got out they looked like the couple in which the boyfriend had won all sorts of prizes for the girl. When they were finished, Steve realized he had to do something else before he could ask for a child.


	4. Chapter 4

The day started like any other. Steve woke up in his bed, next to naasa, who was still sleeping. However, it would never be the same. 9 months earlier, Steve Had asked Natasha if she wanted to have a baby. She answered yes, and so there she was, pregnant. All the other avengers had been extremely happy for them, with not even a slight tinge of jealousy in their voice. They were genuinely happy. That day, however, would become the most important in steve's life.

(about a month later, in avengers HQ.)

James Rogers, the newborn baby, cried in his crib. Steve had chosen the name because of the name of his long lost partner. Everyone had loved him as soon as he came back from the hospital. He was a strong, healthy boy, inheriting the bright red hair from his mother and the ocean blue eyes from his father. No one argued that he was the perfect little boy. However, as his mother and father were out fighting ultron, a few avengers, including falcon, had stayed behind to babysit. Suddenly, out of nowhere, The alarm burst red. Falcon got up quickly, put on his suit, and flew to the entrance. As soon as he saw it was Steve, he relaxed. He flew up and landed next to him, when he noticed that he was holding someone up. It was Natasha, who had seemingly passed out and was barely breathing.

"What happened, man?" said Sam.

"He-" coughed steve, "he was too strong. We couldn't beat him."

"What?" replied sam ' where's Tony? Bruce? Thor?"

"Except for Thor, they're-, They're dead."

Sam looked down and covered his mouth.


End file.
